


Two of a Kind

by rabbitearedwarbler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Magical Twins, Nonbinary Character, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitearedwarbler/pseuds/rabbitearedwarbler
Summary: George’s hands were shaking. “George,” Fred said quietly, “You’re scared.” He was stating the obvious, sure. But he was taken aback by this and didn’t know what else to say.George chuckled abruptly, sounding on the verge of tears. “Is there anything that could make you hate me? Any one thing?”





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> It may be a bit like some one-shots in chronological order more than a single story with a continuous plot, but this is going to be about George coming out as nonbinary and their relationship with Fred.
> 
> I freaking love the twins.
> 
> Also, disclaimer, I'm sorry for bad dialogue. I'm American.

Late one night, Fred woke with a jolt. Startled, he sat up, squinting at his alarm clock. 1:33AM. His heart was beating rapidly and he couldn’t shake the unsettled feeling. Something was wrong. He didn’t know what, but he was sure of it.

“George?” he asked into the night, rubbing his face.  
  
Fred heard a hum of acknowledgement, but something was off. His twin’s voice sounded...shaky. Unsure.

Immediately he stood and made his way to George, who was sitting on the side of the other bed, long legs dangling down to the floor. Even in the dim moonlight Fred could tell George’s face was sullen.

He flopped next to George, the bed bouncing under his weight. Fred’s stomach dropped as he watched the younger look in the opposite direction. He knew his twin like he knew himself, and he wasn’t sure what was going on but knew he had to find out.

“What’s keeping you up so late? Is staring at the wall really that interesting?” he cracked lightly. Fred felt uncomfortable seeing George upset--it was a rare thing for either of them not to be in the mood for jokes.

George looked at him, smiled weakly, before sad brown eyes dropped their gaze to smooth hands. Thin fingers linked and wrung together, their owner looking as though pale palms and fingers had the answers.

“George?” Fred prodded, at a loss, “Come on mate, what’s got you down?”

Fred watched a hand run through orange curls identical to his own, growing more concerned by the second. George huffed out a large sigh then swallowed. “What would you think, Fred, if I told you something that changed everything?”

Well, that was incredibly cryptic. That could mean anything. He didn’t know how to answer.

“Where’s the body, then? I’ll help you bury it.” Fred bumped shoulders with George playfully.

“Oi, Fred. Be serious.”

This wasn’t the first time George had told Fred to be serious, be it verbally or otherwise. Whenever that phrase (or the associated look) came from George, he knew it was time to listen. He softened his voice. “Alright, then. What kind of change?”

“It’s about…” George gestured vaguely. “Me.”  
  
Fred had a retort and held his tongue. George sent him a warning look.

That was when Fred noticed George’s hands were shaking. “George,” he said quietly, “You’re scared.” He was stating the obvious, sure. But he was taken aback by this and didn’t know what else to say.

George chuckled abruptly, sounding on the verge of tears. “Is there anything that could make you hate me? Any one thing?”  
  
Fred shook his head at once. “It will always be the two of us, no matter what. I promise.” It took a moment to notice George’s face was covered with his hands. “Come on, mate. You can tell me anything.” He wrapped an arm around the younger twin, pulling George into a side hug. George wiped tears away and looked Fred in the eye with a weary gaze. George looked emotionally exhausted.

George sniffled and took a deep breath, and Fred felt pained just hearing it. Gosh, why was his twin so afraid?  
  
“Fred, I...I don’t want to be your brother.”  
  
That statement was so...strange, so puzzling, that all Fred could come out with was, “Huh?” He opened his mouth to say something else, but George kept going, probably aware that Fred had no idea what to say next.

“I mean--not entirely. I...I don’t feel...I don’t feel like _this_ ,” George gestured, outstretched arms almost hitting Fred in the face. “is right. Not completely and not all the time. Every time mum tells us what handsome young men we’re becoming, every time I think too much about the way I look, something just...just...separates from myself. It’s all wrong.” George’s expression became one of anger, hands making a sharp, violent gesture. “ _ I’m _ all wrong, Fred. And I...quite frankly, I’m lost.”

Fred, for his part, was still trying to figure out exactly what George meant. He hugged his struggling counterpart tighter. He furrowed his brow, piecing George’s ramble together. “So are you saying you don’t want to be a guy?” Fred had heard a bit about transgender folks, but nothing in-depth. “Admittedly, I always thought that was more of a Muggle thing. But you know, George, if you want to wear dresses and things I can help you find what you want.” He waved his unoccupied hand as he spoke, until he turned and saw that tears were streaming silently down George’s face. Fred panicked. Did he say something wrong?

“I was afraid you weren’t going to want to be my best mate anymore, Fred. I didn’t want to lose you.”

“Not even the biggest, ugliest troll could keep us apart.” Fred gave George a smile, hoping it would make the other feel lighter.

George gave a real smile through the tears; Fred relaxed.

“I’m not a girl, I don’t think,” George said. “I’m somewhere in the middle.”

Fred’s head was spinning, but he nodded. “What do I call you?”

George gave a half smile and replied, “Gi? Like G-i. I’m still looking for a name, but I like it. And 'they.' Like ‘This here is Gi. They’re the better looking Weasley twin. And this is their less attractive twin, Fred.” Gi was laughing, and Fred, taken off-guard, removed his arm from his sibling’s shoulders and playfully shoved them.

“Oh,  _ definitely _ not.”


End file.
